


an introduction, of sorts

by words_unravel



Series: stray cat strut [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Found Family, Homelessness, Other, Street Cats, cat!Zayn, cat!louis, cat!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis's jumped a million times, but Zayn still holds his breath.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	an introduction, of sorts

* * *

"I can do it," Louis says.

His tail is still though, the only indication to Zayn that Louis's not quite as confident as he sounds. "I know you can," Zayn responds. And he does know it; Louis can jump farther than any other cat Zayn's known and this time it's no exception. The question becomes, however--

"But should you?" 

There it is, the whip snap of Louis's tail. It stings a little, against Zayn's flank, but it's back a second later - a whisper-soft brush of silent apology, Zayn knows. He takes it, his own tail curling around until it rests on the ground, close enough to Louis's back paw to be casual.

Louis sits on it.

It's a sign of acknowledgement; Louis's never going to outright apologize for anything, but he always makes up for his mistakes. This is another thing Zayn knows, grumbling in the back of his throat as he tugs his tail out from under Louis's bum. A show, the disgruntlement, but it's how they play this game.

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Lou?" he asks again, after a moment. They're both gazing up at the open window meters above them. Even from here, Zayn can smell food. Beef, he's fairly sure. His stomach rumbles at the thought, but he ignores it.

"Nah," is the answer he finally gets. "But Nialler hasn't eaten in a while and with that bum leg--"

Louis trails off and Zayn can practically feel the guilt rolling off of him. Which is stupid, really, since if it hadn't been for Louis, Niall would most likely be locked up in a cage right now, awaiting who knows what terrible fate. Zayn's stomach rolls over and it's definitely not hunger this time.

"Okay," Zayn murmurs. He leans in, the tiniest bit, and for a split second, he can feel Louis press back. "Okay," he says again, louder. "I'll keep an eye out and you, like, see what you can dig up, yeah?" Louis just yawns in response, but Zayn can already feel the tension in his body.

He moves toward the end of the alley, taking the time to drag his fluffy tail across Louis's face. Just another way of saying, _be careful_  and  _stay safe_. Louis answers by letting out a low, complaining yowl. Zayn just laughs. When he gets to a good lookout spot, he can't help but glance back.

Louis's jumped a million times, but Zayn still holds his breath.


End file.
